


Nachsitzen

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [110]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Backstory, Childhood, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Minor Character, Some Humor, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 21:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Sie war sich ja manchmal nicht sicher, wer durchs Nachsitzen am meisten bestraft wurde - Schüler oder Lehrerin.>Post in meinem LJ





	Nachsitzen

**Author's Note:**

> Nachsitzen  
Prompt: h/c – Nachsitzen – fürs Team  
Team: Weiß (Titanic)  
Fandom: Tatort Münster  
Rating: P6  
Genre: h/c, etwas Humor, Charaktere als Kinder  
Handlung: Sie war sich ja manchmal nicht sicher, wer durchs Nachsitzen am meisten bestraft wurde - Schüler oder Lehrerin.  
Länge: ca. 600 Wörter  
Zeit: ca. 50 Minuten  
A/N: Ich habe Fräulein Keller so lieb gewonnen, daß ich ihr noch einen Auftritt gegönnt habe ...

***

Karl-Friedrich machte es einem wirklich leicht. Bei kaum einem Kind, weder in dieser noch in einer ihrer früheren Klassen, war es so einfach gewesen einen Grund fürs Nachsitzen zu finden.

Die Mitschüler unterbrechen. Vorsagen. Der Lehrerin widersprechen. Tagträumen statt zuzuhören. Aber auch: Mit schmutzigen Händen oder zerrissenen Hosen in den Unterricht kommen. Zu spät kommen ohne Entschuldigung. Ohne Schuhe in den Unterricht kommen.

Ihr Streiche zu spielen, das war neu. Wobei sie den nicht unberechtigten Verdacht hatte, daß es nicht seine Idee gewesen war, lauter Kastanien in dem Flur vorm Klassenzimmer auszulegen. Nicht, daß sie ihm so etwas nicht zutraute – zwischen ihnen beiden herrschte nicht gerade ein gutes Verhältnis. Aber er wäre kaum so dumm gewesen, neben der improvisierten Stolperfalle im Flur zu stehen, während sie auf dem Weg zur Pausenaufsicht aus dem Klassenzimmer trat. Mit unordentlichen Haaren (_Schwitzkasten_, ergänzte ihr Lehrerinneninstinkt sofort) und einem deutlichen Rotschimmer am linken Unterarm (_Brennesseln_).

Sie spielte trotzdem mit, weil sie sich denken konnte, wer um die Ecke im Flur lauerte.

"Karl-Friedrich! Räum das sofort wieder auf!"

"Das war ich nicht!"

Ohje, die Unterlippe zitterte schon. Und sie konnte heute nicht schon wieder ein weinendes Kind ertragen. "Das haben deine kleinen Freunde und du sich ja schön ausgedacht. Aber dafür braucht man Murmeln, keine Kastanien."

"Ich habe gar keine Freunde!" Der Junge zog die Nase energisch hoch und ballte die Fäuste. "Und ich weiß, daß die Kastanien nicht rund genug sind! Und zu groß!"

"Es ist mir völlig egal, wer hier jetzt genau was gemacht hat." Sie warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu. "Du räumst jetzt auf, und nach der letzten Stunde bleibst du da."

***

Sie war sich ja manchmal nicht sicher, wer durchs Nachsitzen am meisten bestraft wurde – Schüler oder Lehrerin. Ihr Magen knurrte jedenfalls gewaltig, und zuhause wartete eine Katze, die äußerst ungehalten war, wenn sie zu spät kam.

Bei Karl-Friedrich wartete vermutlich die Haushälterin mit dem Essen. Die Eltern hatte sie einmal bei einem Elternabend gesehen und nicht gerade den Eindruck gewonnen, daß sie ihren Jüngsten besonders engmaschig betreuten. Vermutlich fiel es da nicht einmal besonders auf, daß er regelmäßig später als üblich aus der Schule nach Hause kam. Aus dem ein oder anderen Grund. Sie seufzte.

Karl-Friedrich sah auf und runzelte die Stirn.

"Du schreibst weiter." Sie stand auf. "Ich bin gleich wieder zurück, und ich will nicht, daß du in der Zwischenzeit irgendwelchen Unsinn anstellst." Letzteres war nicht zu befürchten, auch wenn er garantiert nicht weiterschreiben würde, sobald sie den Raum verlassen hatte.

***

Als sie wieder zurückkam, öffnete sie die Tür extra besonders umständlich und hörte wie erwartet das Trappeln kleiner Füße auf dem Linoleumboden. Bis sie ganz im Raum war, saß er schon wieder auf seinem Platz und tat so, als hätte er die ganze Zeit nichts anderes getan als eifrig zu schreiben. Sie stellte eine der beiden Tassen Kakao auf seinem Pult ab und ging zurück ans Lehrerpult.

Für einen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke. Erstaunlicherweise wußte er manchmal doch, wann es besser war den Mund zu halten. Über den Kakao hatte er jedenfalls noch nie ein Wort verloren in all den Stunden, die sie hier schon nach dem Unterricht zusammen verbracht hatten.

"Schreib weiter", erinnerte sie ihn, während sie nach ihrem Roman griff. So angenehm ruhig war es in diesem Raum selten. Nur das gelegentliche Gluckern der Heizung und das Klackern von Kakaotassen auf Holz unterbrach die Stille hin und wieder. Noch eine Viertelstunde, dann war Karl-Friedrich mit seinen zehn Seiten fertig, der Kakao war getrunken, die anderen kleinen Kröten saßen alle sicher bei ihren Eltern am Küchentisch, und der Junge konnte unbehelligt nach Hause gehen.

Die Katze würde sich wohl daran gewöhnen müssen, daß sie so spät nach Hause kam. So wie es aussah, würden sie noch öfter hier zusammensitzen.

* Fin *


End file.
